1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet and, more particularly, to an apparatus for washing anuses.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional anus-washing apparatus includes a valve, an inlet pipe, a heater, an outlet pipe and a nozzle. An end of the inlet pipe is connected to a faucet. Another end of the inlet pipe is connected to the valve. The valve is located on a side of a toilet bowl. An end of the outlet pipe is connected to the valve. Another end of the outlet pipe is connected to the nozzle. The nozzle is located within the toilet bowl. The heater is located in a proper position to heat water. The person operates the valve to provide a water jet onto the anus from the nozzle. However, the person cannot control the temperature and intensity of the water jet.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/680,621 filed by the applicant of the present application discloses an anus-washing apparatus operable to control the temperature and intensity of a water jet. The apparatus anus-washing includes a case 110, a first valve 120, a second valve 130, and water-spreading units 140. The first vale 120 is located in a first space 111 defined in the case 100. The second valve 130 is located in a second space 112 defined in the case 100. The first valve 120 is operable to control the temperature and intensity of the water jet. Each of the water-spraying units 140 includes a conduit 141 and a spraying tube 142. The spraying tube 142 includes an immovable section 1421, a movable section 1422 with an end telescopically inserted in the immovable section 1421, and a nozzle 1423 located at another end of the movable section 1422. The second valve 130 is operable to open one of apertures corresponding to the water-spraying units 140. Thus, the spraying tube 142 of one of the water-spraying units 140 is extended, and the water jet is sent from the extended spraying tube 142.
The temperature and intensity of the water jet is controllable with the anus-washing apparatus of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/680,621. However, the angle of the water jet cannot be changed. Moreover, the nozzles 1423 of the water-spraying units 140 could be blocked by feces since they are always located outside the immobile section 1421 of the spraying tubes 142.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.